It is difficult for an individual to accurately assess his or her financial stability, position and health. Not only is it difficult for an individual to determine the complex set of factors that goes into assessing an individual's finances, it is even more difficult to determine how to assess each factor and combine each factor to determine an overall assessment. Even if an individual was able to assess one's financial health, the individual faces the challenge of determining how to improve and/or maintain one's financial health. Traditionally financial planners and advisors have fulfilled these needs. However, not all individuals have the time or resources to access a financial planner. Additionally, there does not exist a single authoritative standard on the methods financial planners use to assess a client's finances, and the client is unable to determine whether a reliable method is being used to assess the client. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to assess the financial stability, position and health of an individual.